


The Gas Mask Murder

by xx4353



Category: Gas mask murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353





	

Country: U.S State: California There is a man,whose name is Edward Crow, getting ready for sleep. He feels safe at his home with no fear of a robber or murder coming in. Down the street there a figure walking up to the house. This figure’s skin is so covered up so much that it impossible to tell what race the figure is. The figure also has a gas mask on which makes it hard to what gender this person is. This person is a murder and they have killed four other people. These people never knew the person behind the mask nor did the murder know them. The murder just kills random people so the police have a harder time finding  them. The murder had a breaking point in their life which cause them to do what they do. In fact the murder is on a campaign to kill a least one person per state and country or other thing that are like a state or country. Crow left a window up for his plant downstairs and forgot to close for the night. The murder sees this and goes through window. They start crouching down and walking as slow as possible with a gleaming knife in their hand. They goes upstairs and sees an open closet. At that moment the murder hears the shuffling sounds of a tired man feet coming from a different door. The murder quickly but quietly goes to the closet. Crow goes downstairs to get a drink of milk. He returns upstairs and walks by the closet. The murder opens the door and follow Crow until he right behind him. The murder grabs Crow by the mouth so he couldn't for help. The murder starts to stab Crow in the weak points and the murder tries to make it as painless as possible. After the deed was done he sighed a mark on the body of a gas mask for the police to find. The murder thinks to  themselves  “Another kill is done. now on to the next” He leaves the area and goes to some of his friends for a safe space. There is something good in this murder that will compel them to kill as painlessly as possible and to save anyone who might be in trouble. But murderous side is too great for the good side to hold back. So the murder just kills and will not stop until the campaign is down (Hello anyone reading this. This was a idea for a story and I want to do. If the story continues there will be a shift in the story.. The will be more focus the dialog on what murder says. So if people like this it gonna keep going so I hope that the case.)


End file.
